Pardon my love
by BigDreamer1993
Summary: InuKag MirSan.Kagome pretty much lives a simple life.Until one day her friend Mirkou took her to a friend of his house to drop off some stuff.Thats the first time they met but they didnt know from when they looked into each others eyes it was love. 1Fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character's and none of the clothing or footwear brands. But I do own this story so please enjoy.

Clear blue sky and not a cloud in site is what you expected from the wonderful sunshine state, Florida. However, today dark clouds took over the sky and it was pouring outside.

Kagome looked out the window of the café she worked at and saw nothing but few cars pasting by.

"Kagome we're closing in 30 minutes, so can you empty out the coffee machine." Her boss Ayame told her while walking by disappearing behind double doors that led to the back.

"Oh, alright." Kagome mumbled quickly snapping back to reality. Café La Bella was pretty much dead because of the rain, that's probably why they were closing early.

Kagome walked over to one of the coffee machine and unscrewed the top then checking to see the amount of coffee that was inside, it was nearly full, and then dumped it out.

The bell on front door rang signaling that someone walked in.

"I'll be right with you in a moment." Kagome said still dumping out the coffee in the sink.

"With a face like that I don't mind waiting a lifetime."

Kagome sighed she didn't even have to turn around to know who was standing behind her. "Ayame your cousin is here!" Kagome yelled.

"Now Kags you know you love when I give you compliment's so you can stop acting like you don't." Mirkou said while leaning against the counter.

"Yeah whatever." Kagome said heading towards the sink to dump out the next machine full of coffee.

"Why are you here Ro?" Ayame said finally coming out from the back room.

"I'm here to pick up Kagome." Mirkou said with a grin on his face.

"And why are you here to pick me up?" Turning around from the sink so she was facing Mirkou. Folding her arms and waiting for him to answer.

Mirkou had brown eyes and neck length black hair that was always kept in a rattail ponytail and a piercing on his right earlobe which had a medium size silver diamond stud earring on it. He wore simple light blue jeans with a dark blue polo shirt and a white undershirt which you could see because of the two buttons that were left undone on the shirt and white air force Nike shoes.

"Well I saw it was raining and I knew your car is still in the shop and..."

"Why couldn't Ayame drop me off?" Kagome cut off Mirkou and asked.

"Ayame has to get ready for a date." Mirkou said with the grin still on his face.

"But that's not until tonight at 8:00 and its only 5:26." Ayame said.

"Ro come on quite playing games why are you really here?" Kagome said impatiently.

"Ok go grab your stuff I'll take you home and tell you on the way to your house." Mirkou said.

"What you can talk to a girl you knew only in high school but, you can't talk in front of a person whom you shared the same bathtub with when you were younger?" Ayame asked jokingly.

"Yes I can and I would really appreciate if you don't mention that around any of my friends so if you'll excuse me, Kagome?" Mirkou said ready to walk out the door and leave his cousin behind.

"See ya Ayame." Kagome said smiling.

"Lata Kags."

Walking out the door Mirkou stood with an open umbrella waiting on Kagome. They both walked to Mirkou's silver charger and got in. Starting the car they were off.

"Ok so what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's about this girl…" Mirkou said looking straight ahead paying attention to the road.

"Aw RoRo you came to me for advice."

"No, actually the girl is your friend that I met the other day."

"…" Kagome said nothing

Mirkou looked over at Kagome who was giving him the "look" she always gave him when she knew what he was up to.

"Come on Kags." Mirkou whined like a kid.

"What I didn't say anything."

"Exactly you gave me the look."

"Mirkou since high school you've been talking about this look and I have no clue what you're talking." Kagome said playing dumb she knew exactly what the "look" was she had got it from her mother.

"I can't stop thinking about her I mean she seems different I just want to talk to her please 'Gome." Mirkou said giving her the puppy dog look.

"That face and the nickname aren't working and you always say that about every girl you meet but your right she is different she won't think twice on slapping you if you get on her bad side."

"Sango doesn't seem the type to be violent."

"Oh my you remember her name?" Kagome asked playing to be surprised.

"Ha funny, So are you going to help me out or what?"

"If I don't help you out then you don't stand a chance so I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thanks Kagome." Mirkou said with a big grin.

"Yea." Kagome

Mirkou made a turn to the right which wasn't the way to Kagome house. Mirkou kept driving until they drove into a neighborhood that was unfamiliar to Kagome.

"Where are we going Mirkou?" Kagome asked sitting up and looking out the window watching different color houses pasting by them.

"Oh I have a friend that let me borrowed some of his stuff that's in the back and since he lives close by I'll just drop it off now since I around." Mirkou stated while turning into a block and slowing down a little bit.

Turning around to the back seat Kagome saw a whole stereo system and thinking to her "that sure doesn't look like some stuff." Turning back around, Kagome saw that they were pulling up to a parking space.

"Who's this friend of yours?" Kagome asked.

"You know how every summer I would go spend time with my mom up in

San Francisco?" Mirkou asked shutting off the engine and getting out the car.

"Yea." Kagome

"You remember that guy I was telling you about that live by mom house?"

"Yea, Inu-- something right?"

"Yea well I guess he liked the way I was telling him about Florida so he was staying with me for a week but he got his own place now because his mom sent him money, Can you get the speaker's for me please?" Mirkou was heading towards the house with his hands full.

"Sure" Kagome got out the car and opened the back door to get the speaker's. As she was closing the door Kagome looked at the front of the house and saw Mirkou walking into the door while talking to someone. When she got to the front door which was left open, she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Mirkou?" Kagome pasted the kitchen that was on the right side and stairs that was on the left side and now was walking in the living room which was pretty plain with light brown walls that gave off a warm comfy homey feeling and it had a big glass door covered with curtains that led to a pool in the backyard but there wasn't any pictures just a big plasma TV, a coffee table, and three couches.

"I'm upstairs Kagome the last door down the hall.' Mirkou yelled from up the stairs.

Kagome climb the stairs and saw three doors one was a door on the left side then there was a little hall to the right that had a door in the middle then straight down there was the last door.

Kagome walked past the first door and turning right into the little hallway and was walking by the second door which out of nowhere opened and made Kagome jump back and fall to the ground Kagome looked up to see who came out from behind the door and there staring down at her were bright amber eyes.

**Come on only five reviews and I'll post up the next one so **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character's. But I do own this story so please enjoy.

**I'd like to give a special thanks to my first FOUR reviewers: Chiuu, for romance, mia1837, and Godtmark**

Getting up, Kagome took a look at the guy who was standing in front of her. He was wearing black baggy sweat pants with a plain white t-shirt; he had long silver hair that was in a loose low ponytail at the neap of his neck, but the thing that stood out to Kagome the most were his amber eyes that were staring right back into her brown eyes.

"Sorry about that."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked directly.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said looking at him; he still was standing there with a facial expression saying that the answer she gave him wasn't good enough.

"She's here with me." Mirkou said behind Inuyasha. "Kagome this is my friend Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Kagome." Mirkou said introducing them.

Inuyasha turned around to Mirkou then back at Kagome and walked backed into his room.

Mirkou walked up to Kagome and grabbed the speaker's from her hands and walked back into Inuyasha room and set them down on his bed.

"See ya later." Mirkou said walking out the door and down the stairs with Kagome right behind him.

"Yea." Inuyasha said with his eyes still on the TV.

Once in the car and pulling away from the parking space Mirkou drove Kagome home. When they arrived at Kagome house Mirkou parked the car and shut off the engine.

"So I'll see you tomorrow to bring you to the shop?" Mirkou asked

"Yep, I finally can get my car back." Kagome said excitingly. For two weeks now she has been car less and Mirkou had to be her chauffeur.

"Okay then well tell your mom and brother I said Hi and don't overlook to talk to your friend for me okay." Mirkou said

"Yea yea okay." Kagome said.

"Alright now give mama some sugar." Mirkou said in a granny voice and turning his head to the side showing his cheek so Kagome could kiss him there.

"Dude something is seriously wrong with you." Kagome said laughing.

Saying goodbye to Mirkou, Kagome got out of the car and headed to her house.

"I'm home." Kagome yelled when she opened the door. Walking in and shutting the door behind her she toss her house key in the glass bowl by the door, walking in the living room she saw her brother Souta sitting on the couch

Souta was 14 years old, he had brown eyes just like his sister which they inherited from their mother, and he had brown curly hair and was wearing black basketball shorts with a black T-shirt playing his video game.

"Sup kid." Kagome greeted Souta.

"Nothing much, Want to play some one on one?" Kagome looked at the screen and saw that he was playing a basketball video game.

"Nope I'm kind of tired I'm just going to go make a phone call then lay down, where's mom?" Kagome asked.

"Not home yet, she called like 30 minutes ago saying she'll be late so it's just me and you tonight." Souta said

"Negative it's just you; I'm going in my room, night." Kagome said making her way in her room. Switching on the light in the room which was a lavender color with pictures of her friends and family placed on the poster board on the wall and her bed with light blue colored sheet that was by the window that showed the front yard and with the wall in front of her bed where her TV was with one single frame with a picture of her when she was six and with her was a grown man that looked just like her and they both had big smiles on their face. It was her father who had died from a drunk driver when she was eight and Souta was five.

Heading towards her closet she pasted by the mirror. "_I look horrible." _Kagome thought to herself, looking at her reflection she was still in her black shirt and pants with a burgundy apron, La Bella Cafe inform, her back length jet black hair was still in a ponytail with some strands of her hair falling around her face. Kicking her shoes off and going in the draw picking out some clothes and taking them to the bathroom for a bath.

After her bath Kagome picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friend, Sango, number.

"Hey Kags." Sango voice greeted through the phone.

"Hey nothing much, watcha doing?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really just watching TV, so what's going on?"

"Well you remember the other day when we couldn't get a ride and I called one of my friends to pick us up?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, what about him?" Sango asked.

"Well, he likie you." Kagome said smiling.

Sango was quiet for a moment then asked "Seriously?" "Yeah" Kagome answered Chuckling at Sango response.

"Wait, why?" Sango asked.

"I don't know and why do you sound so surprised?" Kagome asked laughing.

"I'm not surprise I'm just wondering why he is interested in me."

"What do mean, like you don't think you're attractive or something?" Kagome asked still not getting why it's so hard for Sango to understand that Mirkou is into her.

"No it's not that, it's he just doesn't look my type."

"Oh and may I ask what type does he look like?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty much like a player."

Kagome sighed and she thought to herself "_You got that right."_

"Oh come on Sango just give him a chance, I promise you he's a really sweet guy and he might be kind of an idiot at some point but he's real cool too."

"I don't know yet all I can tell you is that I'll think about it." Sango said a little unsure but promising Kagome she'll think about it and that's all Kagome needed.

"So what did you do today?" Sango asked changing the subject.

"Went to work and that's about it." Kagome answered.

"Nothing else?" Sango questioned again.

"Well Mirkou picked me up and went to see one of his friends from San Francisco that moved down here.

"Oh, is he hot?"

"I don't know really he had long silver hair."

"Wait, do you mean silver or gray?" Sango asked

"Nope, silver hair."

Then Kagome remember earlier that day and the boy she met and all she could really vision in her head was his outstanding eyes. "And he also had amber eyes." Kagome said in a low voice like somewhat in a daze.

"What?" Sango asked. "Nothing, listening Sango I'm kind of tired so I'll talk to you later okay." Kagome yawned.

"Okay, good night."

"Night." Kagome hang up the phone then put it back on the charger, turning to the lamp on her side drawer she turned off the light. Then turning on her side, she felt her eyelids getting heavy and in a couple of minutes she was fast asleep.

**Well thats it folks hope you liked it but I said ****FIVE**** Reviews not ****FOUR**** lol so I'm going to ask again FIVE reviews and I'll post up the next chapter and just to let you know I have the next chapter ready so all you have to do is review....**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do NOTown Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character's. But I do own this story so please enjoy.

Waking up the next morning Kagome got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. There she found her mother at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand and flipping through an issue of the People magazine on the table.

Kagome mom had a heart shaped face with big kind brown eyes and brown hair that were in curls. Walking over to her mom, Kagome greeted her with a kiss on the cheek then went to the refrigerator and got a cup of apple juice. Leaning against the counter she looked at her mother from behind, her shoulder were slumped and she seemed real tried but yet again she's always the first one to get up.

"Mom what time did you get home last night?" Kagome asked.

"Um I think around one in the morning." Her mom answered casual.

"Why are you awake so early then?" Kagome questioned again.

"It's Aunt Kathryn, Kagome."

Kagome became stiff "What happened?" Kagome asked very concerned. Her mom turned around about to tell Kagome what was wrong until she saw the look on her face. "Oh honey no your Aunt Kathryn is alive but just very sick." With that said Kagome sighed in relief.

"Oh, what's wrong with her?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know yet all I know is she is at the point that she is losing a lot of weight, but we'll talk about this later you should really go get ready I don't want you late for work."

"OK." Kagome said sliding off the counter and walking to her room.

Once in her inform Kagome's mom offered to drop her off at work. During the drive they talked about when Kagome would get her car which was today at 3:00 and Mirkou would be picking her up to bring her to the shop.

After saying goodbye to her mother she walked into the café. Ayame was at the cashier handing a customer their change looking at Kagome she smiled and waved and Kagome waved in return. Getting behind the counter she got to work first putting fresh baked muffin onto a plate and placing a see threw cover then setting it on the counter for show.

It was now 2:17 pm and Kagome feet hurt and back was aching. Just as she was about to sit down to take a rest that little annoying bell rang, meaning a customer was here. Standing up, she put a smile on her face and was ready to ask the customer what they wanted to order until she saw who came in.

Coming through the door was a girl who was three inch taller then Kagome that was wearing a fitted sky blue short sleeve shirt with light blue Capri jeans with white flip flops her long brown hair was in a ponytail with bangs covering her forehead and she had dark brown eyes.

"Hey Sango, what brings you here?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Oh I was around and decided to say hey." Sango answered taking a seat at one of the tables. Walking from behind the counter Kagome took a seat across from Sango.

"Oh, really now?" Kagome asked again not believing what Sango was saying.

"Yes, really." Sango said looking at Kagome in the eye.

"I bet."

"What?, you don't believe me?"

"I believe that you're here to say hey to Mirkou and not me." Kagome said with a smile.

"Please he hasn't crossed my mind at all today so you're so wrong." Sango answered.

"Yea he'll be here in 30 minutes; I mean not that you care or anything." Getting up from the table Kagome went to the counter to go get her phone flipping it open she saw that she had one missed call from Mirkou and a new voice mail. Putting the phone to her ear she listened.

"Hey Kagome it's Mirkou um I know we had that plan to go get your car today at three but I might be a little late but don't worry your still going to get your car today. OK Mrs. Smith I get right on it, gotta go Kags." That was the end of the message. Hanging up the phone Kagome looked at the time it was 15 minutes to 3:00

When it was 2:53 Kagome got her stuff ready and sat at the table with Sango and chatted for awhile until her ride came. Sango said she would drop Kagome at the shop but it was the opposite direction she was going and that she had to go pick up her brother from basketball practice. Kagome said it was alright and that she'll wait for Mirkou. At that moment the bell at the front of the door rang.

"It's about time you got here now hurry up before we're late." Kagome said grabbing her stuff the table.

"Well hello to you too." A voice said from behind which didn't belong to Mirkou. Turning around Kagome saw who spoke and wasn't really happy to see Inuyasha standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character's. But I do own this story so please enjoy.

"Inuyasha, what are doing here?" Kagome asked confused to see him standing there by the door.

"Mirkou called me telling me you needed a ride." Inuyasha answered in an uninterested tone.

Inuyasha was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with white sneakers looking very casual but still good. His long sliver hair was in the same low ponytail that Kagome had first seen him in at his house.

Still standing there Kagome didn't know what to do, it was either say no to getting in the car with Inuyasha I mean come on she barely knows the guy or she gets a ride to the shop, gets her car, and goes home.

"You coming or not?" Inuyasha asked snapping Kagome back to reality.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome answered agreeing to get the ride.

Inuyasha was already walking out the door to his car. Kagome turned around to wave good-bye at Sango and Ayame and followed Inuyasha out the door.

Reaching outside Kagome saw Inuyasha unlocking the passenger door of a red Mustang with tinted windows, after opening the passenger door he just stood there. Realizing that Inuyasha was waiting for her to get in, Kagome quickly walked faster to the car and mumbled thanks to him after getting in and with that he closed the door behind her.

Walking around to the drivers door Inuyasha got in and started the car. Kagome just sat there thinking if she should say something or should she just sit there quietly. Oh, she was so pissed at Mirkou how could he make someone she only just saw yesterday pick her up and give her a ride knowing she's a really timid person, and doesn't really know how to act around people she doesn't know.

"Are you hot?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um no I'm ok." Kagome answered. But still Inuyasha put the air on nonetheless.

"I don't really know where the shop is so you're going to have to direct me where to go, Cool?"

"Yea, make a turn to your right when you get under that second light." Kagome intended for him to go. Inuyasha nodded his head and drove where he was told to go.

"And thanks for you know giving me a ride."

"Yea no problem, but actually you're helping me."

"How?" Kagome asked

"Well, Mirkou has been telling me I owed him for letting me crash at his house for awhile, so yeah he said I'd pay my debt by doing this and now I'm free." Inuyasha said turning his head towards Kagome giving her a smirk.

Kagome smiled back at him then turned her head back to the road. "Glad I could be of help."

After that little conversation the rest of the ride was quiet expect when Kagome was giving the direction. When they got there Kagome got out the car and thanked Inuyasha for the ride again then said good-bye and walked inside the shop.

When Kagome got inside she walked up to the mechanic she had talked to last time about her car.

"Excuse me John?" Kagome yelled over all the noise.

Turning around from hearing his name a big cocky guy with black hair that was slicked back with a lot of gel, wearing a blue collar shirt with his name printed on the left side on his chest looked at Kagome.

John pointed a finger at Kagome and asked "Black 2008 Corolla?"

"Yea that's me." Kagome answered.

"Your car isn't done." He said walking away with Kagome right on his tail. "What do mean?" John stopped walking and turned to Kagome. "Look we've been real busy today so you're going to have to wait like an additional 45 to 60 minutes."

"What you want me to do for another hour?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know go read a book or something." John said walking straight into his office. "Jerk." Kagome was annoyed that she had to wait an hour for her car to be done and on top of that she couldn't go nowhere because she didn't have a ride. Deciding to get away from all the noise she walked outside.

It was real sunny out looking up at the sky she saw nothing but blue and not a cloud in site seeing two birds flying by chirping; it was so peaceful and relaxing.

"Is there a problem?" Looking where the voice had come from Kagome spotted Inuyasha sitting on the hood of his car. "No not really just that my car isn't done yet." Kagome answered.

Getting off his car he walked towards to Kagome. "How long is going to take?" he asked when he was standing in front of her. "An hour but its okay you don't have to wait around I can wait." Kagome said looking across the street at the little shops in the shopping center to keep from looking at Inuyasha.

"It's cool hey you want to go across street with me? I want to check something out." Inuyasha asked.

"Um, Sure." Kagome answered. _"Got to kill time some way."_ She thought to herself.

"Alright let me go lock my car."

After he locked up Inuyasha and Kagome crossed the street and had a little conversation about where he came from. When they were across Inuyasha led Kagome in front of a place called Comic Arcade.

"So what do ya say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait the arcade?" Kagome asked, pointing at the arcade sign which was a huge comic with flames shooting from behind it.

"I mean I'm new around here and I need a little fun right?" Inuyasha answered shoving his hand into his pocket looking at the arcade sign.

"I'm not really good with games." Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter." He stated, opening the door Kagome walked in first and what she saw was nothing but darkness and different neon color lights flashing here and there from the games and lights and on the left side was a snack bar and a little DJ booth.

"This place is pretty nice in here." Inuyasha said behind her.

Kagome still looking around saw some kids her age and some kids a little younger.

"Are you done taking it all in yet?" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome laughed too and started walking around with Inuyasha right behind her. They both played a couple of games and Kagome was actually enjoying herself and didn't even pay attention to the fact that she wasn't really comfortable around Inuyasha at first but seeing him laughing and having fun at the arcade showed he was a really fun person which she found was really cool. Kagome beat Inuyasha at some games and visa versa.

"The hour is almost up." Inuyasha told Kagome.

"It is?" taking out her cell phone Kagome looked at the time.

"See your having aren't you?" Inuyasha said sipping on his soda.

"I guess so, so it's time for me to go get my car?" Kagome said grabbing your apron of the counter which she put there so it wasn't in her way while playing the games.

"We still have time for one more game." Inuyasha said eyeing the Dance Dance Revolution game.

Laughing a little after following where Inuyasha eyes were leading, Kagome wouldn't ever in her life humiliate herself in public and in front of someone she's just starting to get to know like that. Shaking her head no Kagome started making her way to the exit.

"Oh, come on you can't be that bad?" Inuyasha asked behind her.

"You have no idea and I'm going to make sure you never find out." Kagome smiled walking out the arcade.

After leaving the arcade Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the shop. Saying good-bye to each other Inuyasha hopped in his car and drove one way and Kagome did the same and headed the other way.

Reaching home Kagome greeted her brother who was watching T.V. After taking a shower and getting quick bite to eat Kagome went in her room and study for tomorrow which was exam week at her school. There were only 2 more weeks of school that remain left then it would be summer.

Hearing "Official Girl by Cassie" playing Kagome got up and answered her phone.

"Hey." Kagome answered.

"Details Details Details!" Sango voice said through the phone.

Sighing Kagome knew this was going to happen but she was hoping that it might happen later.

"Come on I don't have all day." Sango said again anxious to hear what happened

"I don't know what you want to hear all he did was given me a ride and that's it." Kagome said.

"Are you serious that's it?" Sango questioned.

"We went to the arcade but that's it."

"A DATE?" Ayame voice yelled on other line.

"Ayame?"

"Yea it's me." Ayame said giggling.

"Ok we're getting off topic here, So Kagome what did you guys do?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Seriously nothing happen, and just too clear things up it wasn't and I repeat it wasn't a date, we just went to the arcade to kill time and that's it." Kagome simply said.

"Well nothing happened yet." Ayame added.

"For peat sake we went to the arcade not a dinner and a movie." Kagome answered.

"Okay fine we believe." Sango said finally giving up. "All I'm saying is you better make a move or else I will girl that boy is hot."

"Sure is." Ayame said agreeing with Sango.

"Go ahead and talk to him I don't care but I'm sure Mirkou will have a problem with his best friend dating a girl he likes." Kagome answered making Sango blush.

"True." Ayame added seeming like she's only there to agree on what was being said from both girls.

"Well I got to go I need to study so night you guys."

"Night." Ayame and Sango said in union.

**Things go up hill from here so please review and you will receive your next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha character's. But I do own this story so please enjoy.

The last week of school had finally ended and now summer had begun, and to start it off Mirkou's Dad was away for the weekend, so Mirkou invited everyone from his school to a pool party at his house. Kagome was so happy, not because of the party, but the fact that she completed high school.

Every since she was little she promised her parents that she would get her high school diploma, and she knew her mother was proud, but she wondered about her dad. Sitting in her room she was looking at a picture of her dad smiling, and then she knew the answer. I mean she stayed out of trouble, respected her mom, and finished school so there was no doubt that he was proud of her too.

Official girl rang from her cell. Picking up her phone Kagome heard her best friend voice.

"Come on Kagome, the party is tomorrow and you need to get a bathing suit." Sango yelled through the phone.

"Sango you wouldn't even have a party to go to if it wasn't for me so calmed down." Kagome answered back.

"FYI Mirkou invited me your just the messenger."

"True." Kagome giggled. "But I'm not going shopping I don't need to, and I don't want to." Hearing a knock on the door she got off her bed and went to go answer it.

"Well, that sucks."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked while opening the door.

"Cause I'm already here and I'm not taking no for an answer." smiling in the door way was Sango.

Next thing Kagome knew she was at the mall being forced to try on a horrible metallic purple bathing suit. "No that one doesn't look good; I'll be back to bring you another one." Sango said walking away.

"Great." Kagome sighed. Waiting for Sango to return with a bathing suit to try on she walked back into the fitting room. Kagome thought there was no point in shopping because she wasn't even planning to go in the water.

"Here try this one on." Sango said behind the door handing the bathing suit over the door to Kagome.

The one she handed was a two piece bikini that was black with a red Hawaiian flower on the right side of the breast which shimmered when the light hit it. She had to admit it was really cute.

"There you have it that's the bathing suit, and I found the perfect black flip-flop and a red net wrap to tie around waist to go along with it." Sango said when Kagome stepped out the fitting room.

"Yeah it does look good, now can we please pay for this and go home?" Kagome whined.

"Yeah let's go."

Walking out to the parking lot they walked to Sango's 2008 navy blue altima.

"So why didn't you buy a bathing suit?" Kagome questioned when she got in.

"I got mines three days before." Sango replied popping a mix CD in and playing Come Winter by Drake then pulling out the parking lot.

"Damn someone can't wait for this party can they." Kagome stated smiling and bobbing her head to the beat.

"Oh whatever, I just needed an excuse to buy a new bathing suit and the party just gave me one." Turing to see if Kagome bought it, and of course she didn't she had the "look" on her face.

"Lame cover-up?" Sango questioned. Kagome just continue to bob her head to Drake. "Okay fine truthfully I'm happy I'm going to see Mirkou, but the reason being is so I can get to know him and see if he's worth my time."

"Well just pick me up at 4 so we're not late to meet your man, okay?" Kagome said getting out the car when it stopped in front of her house.

"He's not my man." Sango yelled then drove off.

Walking in her house she saw a note from Souta. _Kagz, went to the basketball court be back at 10. _After throwing away the note she went and got something to eat then she went into her room and watched a little TV. Later on she heard the front door open and close around 10 and hearing Ransom by Drake and Lil Wayne playing in her brother's room signal that Souta was home. Watching some more TV she looked at the time and it was 1:18 and Kagome decide to call it a night and went to sleep.

"Who keeps texting me?" Kagome groaned sleepily the next morning. Picking up her phone she saw that she had three new messages from Mirkou. _Wake up sleeping beauty! Sent at 12:03pm, Yo Kagz_ _wake up sent at 1:17 pm, Chick you better not be sleeping its party time girl!! Sent at 1:30pm._

"Jeez it's almost two." Getting out of bed she went to the kitchen to get breakfast or better yet lunch. When she got there her brother was there making a sandwich.

"Whoa do you look in the mirror, you look like shit." Souta said looking at her like she walked out a horror movie. "Kiss my ass." Was all Kagome said heading to the fridge and grabbing an apple to eat.

"So can I come to the party too?" Souta asked taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Chunks of food flew out of Souta's mouth. "That's why." Kagome said in disgust then walked away. "You know love me." Souta yelled back at her.

It was around two o'clock when Kagome started to get ready. First taking a shower then painting her nails a red that went with her bathing suit. After she put her hair in a high tight slick ponytail, she put her bathing suit on then tied the red net wrap around her waist and slipped on her black flip-flops. Looking in the mirror she thought that she looked real good. Also being in the track team really did her body good,she was in shape. When she was finally done getting ready around 3:45 Sango had came and picked her up about twenty minute later they drove to Mirkou's house.

Reaching the house she and Sango walked through the back gate that led to the pool. When they got there they saw a DJ booth set up on the grass, a tiki bar on the left side of the pool, beach chairs surrounded the pool and orange lantern hanging from string so it gave light when it got dark. Kagome had to admit it looked real nice.

"Sango you're here?" walking towards them was Mirkou who was shirtless wearing only black and what striped swimming trunks and his hair still in that infamous rattail ponytail.

"Yeah thanks for inviting me." Sango said smiling.

"Hellllooo I'm here too you know?"

"Oh hey Kagome, when did you come?" Mirkou asked teasingly with a puzzle look on his face.

"Ha Ha."

"Kagz you know I'm just messing with you, Hey where you going?" Mirkou asked seeing that Kagome was walking away.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back just going to the restroom." Kagome said walking into the house.

Walking inside Mirkou's house Kagome headed to the stairs. Once she was upstairs she walked to the bathroom but as she was about to turn the knob the door had already swung open and trying to avoid the door Kagome took a step back but being clumsy she ended up losing her balance. Waiting to feel the impact of the floor she closed her eyes but instead she felt nothing but two arms wrapped around her waist. Opening her eyes she saw sliver hair draped around her body and those breathe taking amber eyes were looking at her.

**Sorry it took so long to update the next chapter but my Internet was down and a whole other stuff but yeah please review if you want me to keep going :).**


End file.
